User blog:Lonkitt/Warriors Update
Alright. Got an update on Warriors. This will be fun. Lets talk about Deathberries (yew berries). Many times in the Warriors Series they've been talked about and used. Cinderpaw in Warriors: Forest of Secrets saves Cloudkit from consuming some. The transcript is also an impressive feat and helps me describe these berries so lets kill two birds with one stone: "They look tasty." Cloudkit mewed as the two cats drew nearer. He stretched his jaws open wide to take a hungry mouthful. At the same moment a gasp came from Cinderpaw. To Fireheart's amazement she shot forward, propelling herself over the snow as fast as her '''injured leg' would allow. "No, Cloudkit!" she yowled.'' She barreled into the kit, bowling him over.'' Then lets skip a bit to the explanation: ''"Did you touch one?" she demanded. "N-No," Cloudkit stammered, puzzled. "I was only-" "Look." Cinderpaw shoved him around until his nose was a mouse-length from the bush. Fireheart had never heard her sound so fierce. "Look but don't touch. That's yew. The berries are so poisonous they are called deathberries. '''Even one could kill you."' Later in this same book, Yellowfang kills her own wounded son (who honestly deserved it), Brokentail (previously Brokenstar) by feeding him 3 deathberries as a trick. I'll just describe the pain and effects: ''Brokentail tried to rise his paws, but his legs gave way and fell heaviliy onto his side. His voice rose to a thin screech that chilled Fireheart to the bone. "What have you done? I can't...can't feel my paws. Can't breathe..." Brokentail's jaws parted in a cry of shock and fear. Fireheart thought he could hear regret there, too, but the blind warrior was unable to put words to it. His limbs thrashed and his paws scrabbled in the dust; his chest heaved as he fought for air. Unable to go on watching, Fireheart backed away and crouched at the other end of the fern tunnel, shivering, until the sounds of Brokentail's last struggle died away. So why is it important that we know how strong the yew berries are? This is where Sharptooth comes in. While he never ate these berries, it is hinted that upon eating some, he would only be weakened, or that it would take a greater amount of them to kill Sharptooth. In Warriors: Moonrise, Stoneteller says that Sharptooth is too strong and that Deathberries would not kill him. Here is some more info: "Three will kill the strongest warrior." Squirrelpaw spoke up boldy. "I think what we have here is enough to kill Sharptooth." Stoneteller looked surprised. "Are you sure?" "Even if they don't," Stormfur added, "they'll weaken him so we can finish him off." Unfortunately, we never get to see confirmation of this theory, although there is still heavy hinting. I'd also like to note that just because Brokentail died of 3 deathberries doesn't make him one of the strongest warriors. Yellowfang most likely wanted to make sure he died for good. When the cats attempt to take down Sharptooh with skills and strength alone, we do get a speed feat from Squirrelpaw. Note that Sharptooth is a mountain lion, so we could assume he has the same speed as one for this feat: As the lion-cat twisted, trying to dislodge her, Squirrelpaw leaped down and fled for the boulders that lined the cave wall. With a roar of fury, Sharptooth launched himself after her, '''but she was too fast for him, '''scrambling out of reach to stand hissing on a jutting piece of rock, her ginger fur fluffed up. So how do they end up killing Sharptooth? This next part ends up being a strength feat for Feathertail and an answer to the extent of Sharptooth's durability: Then Stormfur felt her muscles bunch. Before he realized what she was doing, she leaped-not down, but up toward the cave roof, digging her claws into one the narrow talons of stone with a grating noise that sent shudders along Stormfur's spine "No!" he yowled. The rock split and broke under Feathertail's weight. With a terrifying wail she plummeted down, straight at Sharptooth. The lion-cat looked up. His throaty growl changed to a scream as the rock plunged into him; he fell whitering to the ground. Feathertail plummeted to the floor of the ground beside him. After that Sharptooth twitches a bit and dies. Feathertail has her final emotional words then dies because of the wall. So to recap on the death, Feathertail dug into a stalactite, with then fell onto Sharptooth, impaling and killing him. Don't know if it would be healpful, but maybe we could get some strength calc out of Feathertail digging into the stalactite? I know we could certainly get speed for Squirrelpaw. There will be more Warriors feats to come. Category:Blog posts